The Money Champ
The Money Champ was originally published in Uncle Scrooge #27 in September 1959, and is the second of three stories by Carl Barks to feature Flintheart Glomgold. Plot Scrooge McDuck walks around Duckburg enjoying the admiration of the Duckburgians for being the Money Champion of the world until a man shows up and hits him with a glove. After being told it means a challenge, Scrooge starts fighting his challenger until the police takes both of them under arrest. In courtroom, the challenger explains that the challenge is about counting their cash to decide who's the real money champ. Scrooge thinks the challenger must be crazy until he says he almost defeated Scrooge in Africa and he came here to finish the job. Scrooge then remembers who the challenger is: Flintheart Glomgold. Donald Duck and his nephews, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, then recalls how Scrooge won that time. Scrooge and Flintheart start bragging about how wealthier they got since last confrontation and lose temper, causing the judge to give each of them a five-gold-mine fine. After that, Scrooge allows Flintheart to visit The Money Bin hoping it would make the challenger give up. Flintheart claims to have more valuable things on his bin and the challenge continues: Scrooge and Flintheart must liquidate most of they can of their fortunes and whoever gets the biggest pile of silver dollars is the real money champ. Scrooge tries to sell the oil wells he bought last month only to learn that the seller, Goldflint Heartglom, tricked them with oil he poured there to make the land look like more valuable than it really is. He later tries to sell some gold mines only to learn there's no gold in there, just gold-painted rocks, left there by Flintgold Glomheart, who sold the mines to Scrooge. Scrooge then visits one of his diamond mines trying to sell it but a phony inspector called Heartflint Goldglom opened a dam, sabotaging the mine. Back to Duckburg, Flintheart arranged so they could place their money piles in the airport's abandoned landing gear. Things aren't good for Scrooge as his pile seemed to be half as big as Flintheart's. People were now hissing Scrooge and hailing Flintheart as the new champ. Flintheart and Scrooge discuss and Glomgold says if the has-been, as he now calls Scrooge, wins he'll eat Scrooge's top hat. Scrooge says Flintheart will have to furnish the salt all by himself. Suspicious, Scrooge investigates and learns Flintheart's money pile is right above a sewer hole and Huey, Dewey, and Louie learn that Flintheart's pile keeps growing without anyone putting money on it. Scrooge and Donald go down the sewers and find out Flintheart is inflating a giant balloon within his pile. When both Scrooge and Flintheart have finished his piles, scrooge uses a big spear to blow up Flintheart's balloon, ending the hoax. Scrooge now demands Glomgold to make an honest pile so Scrooge can win a fair fight. Days later, Flintheart finishes his pile, which seems to be nearly as big as Scrooge's. A mysterious sorcerer, seeing how desperate the two ducks are, shows up and tries to sell Scrooge a shrinking potion to use on Flintheart's pile of money, but Scrooge refuses, saying he'll win honestly or won't win at all. Flintheart is thinking about his mother, whose hopes he betrayed when he became dishonest, when the sorcerer shows up trying to sell him the potion. Flintheart agrees to buy five gallons of the potion for five gallons of coins. Flintheart then gets the potion in a sack made of crocodile skin, the only thing besides duck skin that the potion does not affect and is also given crocodile skin squeeze bottles to handle the potion out of the sack. Flintheart starts heading to Scrooge's pile when Scrooge shows up with a court order against it but Glomgold shrinks it. Donald tries to use a truck as an obstacle for Glomgold but the villain shrinks it. Donald says he never saw anything missing so fast since he missed a payment on a TV. Huey, Dewey, and Louie use judo to stop Flinty and throw him back to his own pile. Glomgold then tried to throw the squeeze bottles and break them on Scrooge's pile, but Huey, Dewey, and Louie stopped them with homing rockets. Flintheart then decides to rent a cannon and shoot the sack of potion on Scrooge's pile. Scrooge then uses his scatter gun on the potion, causing it to leak on the cannon, shrinking it. The remaining potion hits Scrooge's top hat. The piles are finally measured and the surveyors say that Flintheart's pile is 1,100 cubic inches (18 litres) smaller than Scrooge's. They also say it's almost exactly five gallons. Despite this, Flintheart gains a moral victory: because Scrooge's hat was hit by the potion, it is small enough to be eaten in one bite. External links *[http://coa.inducks.org/story.php?c=W+US+++27-01 The Money Champ] at the INDUCKS *[http://www.seriesam.com/barks/comicsus020.html#ccus_us0027-01 The Money Champ] in Carl Barks guidebook